crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Oshawott777/Super Smash Bros N64
Yoshi-Straight out of Yoshi's Story, this level is just too darn cute for fighting. How are you supposed to kick tail when a smiling heart is showering everyone with joy? But if you manage to overcome the cute music and work up some anger, the simple design of this level is perfect for pummeling. Power-ups often appear on the clouds floating to the left and right of the arena. Grab them quickly, because the clouds will vanish after a few seconds. Zelda-It may seem like an unusual place for a fight, but the roof of Hyrule Castle is one of the most exciting stages in Smash Bros. A platform with a ladder towers above the center of the arena, and the wide roof provides plenty of space for four players to get it on. Wind whipping across Hyrule Field can cause miniature tornadoes to form on the roof of the castle, so try throwing your opponents into these tiny twisters. Pokemon-This Pokémon city is extremely treacherous, so select a character with excellent jumping skills. Narrow crevices positioned between small platforms make it difficult to avoid falling. Random Pokémon pop out of the rooftop at timed intervals, and they will indiscriminately attack anyone in their way. It's best to proceed cautiously in these mean streets. Fox-Players must dangerously balance on the outside of the Great Fox spaceship in this outer-space arena. From the cockpit to the booster engine, the entire vessel is open for fighting. The combatants aren't affected by the lack of gravity or oxygen, but you should always be on the lookout for low-flying Arwings. These miniature spaceships can be used as platforms, but their stray laser beams can turn you into an unwilling deep space explorer. Mario-Located in the upper reaches of Princess Peach's castle, this is one of the most compact battle zones in the game. Beware of the bumper above the castle, because it can bruise even the biggest brawlers. A small constantly moving platform at the base of the structure makes this small arena even more treacherous. With four players fighting simultaneously, things can quickly get too close for comfort. Kirby-Keep an eye on the Wispy Tree in the background of this deceptively simple arena. Occasionally it will exhale a powerful gust of wind that can send unsuspecting players into the abyss. Metroid-All the action takes place on an extremely unstable space station on the remote planet Zebes. Three stationary platforms hover above the planet's surface, with one moving platform on the right side of the station. It's advisable to remain on these high platforms, because huge pools of lava will flood the surface without warning. Your character will take 16% damage each time you touch the fiery liquid, so be sure that if someone falls in, it's one of your opponents. DK-This lush arena is a fertile spot for a friendly fight. A large wooden deck serves as the base for battle, with two perilous platforms rotating counterclockwise overhead. A barrel cannon constantly moves back and forth beneath the arena, which can give unlucky players one last chance to avoid falling to their demise. Category:Blog posts